Through the Eyes of a Sorceress: Titans Tower
by chickiidoo
Summary: PG because I said so. Raven tells all about life in the tower, from her point of view.


A/N: This was my first story, but I've decided to tweak it a bit... actually, a hell of a lot. So much, that it's a different story now... Yeah. It's gonna be a one-shot, and hopefully a bit better. I've made it to Raven talking about life in the tower, from her point of view.

Disclaimer: Pfft. Silly rabbit, the Titans aren't mine! But, I continue to search E-Bay. I have 20 and a pack of gum... Will that get me a Robin plushie? o.O

* * *

We were sitting in the common room earlier today. Cyborg and BB were playing a stupid video game. Star was reading _Seventeen_, or something like that. Robin was patrolling.

While everyone is talking, I'm sitting and reading a book. I feel so strange around the other Titans. I mean, we're all different. But at least they have things to talk about. I'm not about to go up to Beast Boy and talk about meditating. Just like he can't come up to me and talk about that stupid Game Station thing. And Starfire and I can't 'gab' about how hot so-and-so is on some teen drama show. But, that's how it is sometimes.

There hasn't been much crime lately, so everyone's been kind of- edgy. Especially Robin. He has laid off Slade a bit, I meant he doesn't think about him 24/7. Possibly only 20/7, now, but hey- it's an improvement. But I swear to God, he'll never find the _real_ Slade. Just more robots. Slade is probably some eighty-year-old pervert. Maybe if someone were to tell Robin his obsession is distracting him from crime-fighting, he would calm down. But, truthfully, no one but Starfire can get through to him anymore... he's either thinking of Slade, or Star.

Robin and Star have the perfect relationship. They love each other and spend time together. They express their feelings. Sort of... they just need to realize how perfect they are for each other. It reached the tabloids a few months ago that they were dating, but they aren't even to the stage where they openly admit they're in love. Because, of course, their subconscious minds are the only ones that know. I've decided that if they don't realize it soon enough, I may have to resort to being matchmaker. Or make Cyborg do it...

Everyone thinks that we have life easy. We fight minor crooks, the random villains here or there. Then we go back to the tower, and live in the lap of luxury. But our job has it's hardships. And I'm not just talking about the fighting. There are the things people don't realize about us. Starfire has about ten crazy stalkers, and Robin two or three. We receive threats from people daily. Cyborg has to scan our mail before it gets back to the island. We have gigantic amounts of bills, repairs need to be done to the tower. And I'm pretty sure we're on our way to being so far into debt we'll be bankrupt.

We can't go out like normal people. I've even been banned from my favorite café. When we go shopping, we have to basically rent the mall, because of the fans who come after us. Do you know how much it costs to rent the Jump City Mall? A lot. We don't really need to go shopping, because our food supplies and uniforms are brought to the tower by helicopter. But, some things just need to be bought personally.

And watching over Jump City is harder than you think We're constantly moving, always on patrols. They're about two hour shifts. There isn't much time for sleep or downtime, but we fit it in there. The only times we're usually all at the tower is after a battle, or possibly between shifts. We don't exactly eat meals together... sometimes breakfast on an off day. Supper is usually takeout, pizza most likely. We have no holidays, no weekends. It doesn't work like that for us.

We also have studying to do. Yes, we do have 'school.' We're all doing something like an online college-ish thing. Robin's idea. That way, if we ever have... a problem, we can provide for ourselves. It was brilliant, actually.

I'm not just going to complain about this life, however. I'm surrounded by people who love me. We're all different, but we love each other like family. Here, our powers don't make us different (most of the time). We are who we are. I live with my four best friends... and I can't think of anything better.

* * *

DONE! Well, the ending sucked, but I don't think it was too bad. Pleasetell what you thought... I value your opinion. 


End file.
